1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image adjusting method and a related display, and more particularly, to an image adjusting method capable of executing optimal adjustment according to environmental variation and a related display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image intensity of the display can be adjusted in accordance with environmental variation to provide special visual experience. For example, while the display kept at the first degree illumination is put in a bright environment, the user can comfortably watch the image with the first degree illumination; while the display kept at the first degree illumination is moved to a bark environment, the image displayed by the first degree illumination is harsh to the user's eyes. For overcoming the drawback, a display capable of automatically adjusting its backlight is designed to utilize an optical detector to acquire the surrounding illumination, and the backlight intensity of the conventional display is adjusted according to variation of the surrounding illumination. However, the conventional backlight adjustment technique changes intensity of total pixels on the image, the specific high-intensity pattern or low-intensity on the image may be difficult recognized and the related image cannot provide satisfied quality.